Several leading technology organizations are investing in building technologies that sell “software-as-a-service”. Such services provide access to shared storage (e.g., database systems) and/or computing resources to clients, or subscribers. Within multi-tier e-commerce systems, different resources may be allocated to subscribers and/or their applications from whole machines, to CPU, to memory, to network bandwidth, and to I/O capacity.
Database systems managing large amounts of data on behalf of users may distribute and/or replicate that data across two or more machines, often in different locations, for any of a number of reasons, including security issues, disaster prevention and recovery issues, data locality and availability issues, etc. These machines may be configured in any number of ways, including as a shared resource pool. If a partition gets too large, it may be split into smaller partitions (each stored on a different machine) or moved to another machine. Similarly, various other operations, such as storing additional data, may cause configuration or allocation changes among machines. In the face of these types of changes, maintaining current configuration and allocation information about the resources available on different machines is a challenge, especially as configuration and allocation information are important for providing reliability and consistency of the database. Thus, resolving inconsistencies in the configuration and allocation information resources across database systems helps distributed database systems maintain accuracy.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.